El HadaPadrino Parte II
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Luego de varias noches de insomnio, Rosabella y Darling deciden ir a la mafia de las hadas y buscar una manera de sacar a Daring de su deuda, pero se darán cuenta que tratar con el HadaPadrino el más difícil de lo que parece. ¿Lo lograrán? ¿O dormirán con los peces?Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Bienvenidos una vez más a una nueva historia del proyecto "El Capítulo Final", esta historia se centrará en Rosabella y el trabajo de Daring dentro de la mafia de las hadas. Y no, no hay primera parte, solo es un título.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: El HadaPadrino Parte II**

 _Era otro día normal en Ever After High, con varios estudiantes actualmente en la clase de Jack B. Nimble, algunos prestando atención mientras que otros concentrándose en lo suyo sin hacerle caso a lo que el profesor esta diciendo._

 _Entre los estudiantes que buscan buenas calificaciones se encuentra Rosabella Beauty, que andaba anotando lo que el profesor explicaba. Levanto su mirada un momento y vio alrededor del salón para ver como andaban sus compañeros._

 _ **Briar se hallaba durmiendo, como en la mayoría de las clases, y Kitty molestaba a Duchess lanzandole unas bolas de estambre. Fijo su mirada en su novio, Daring Charming que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, claramente concentrándose en la clase de Nimble.**_

 _ **Sinceramente me sorprendió el desarrollo que tuvo Daring, paso de ser el típico chico popular (un poco narcisista si puedo agregar) a ser más como un caballero que se preocupa por el bienestar de otros.**_

 _Entonces Rosabella volvió su atención al profesor Nimble cuando empezó a hablar._

"Necesito a alguien que me diga la diferencia entre el término nervioso y ansioso" _el profesor vio por el salón y escogió a un estudiante,_ "Daring Charming, ¿puedes decirme la diferencia?"

 _No hubo respuesta, solo se quedo mirando sin moverse, sin siquiera parpadear._

"Ahem, Daring Charming" _elevó su tono de voz, con lo cual el joven príncipe dio un salto y se desperto._

 ** _Parece que se durmió y dibujó ojos en sus parpados para que no lo notaran. Creo que lo vi en un reality show una vez._**

"¿Se acabó la clase?" _preguntó._

 _Varios jóvenes se rieron con la situación actual, pero el profesor con una señal de su mano logró que todos se callaran._

"Daring, ya es la quinta vez esta semana que se queda dormido en mi clase, y apenas es martes, le agradecería que tratará de dormir mejor por las noches para que no tengamos estos problemas, ¿esta bien?"

"Lo entiendo profesor, trataré" _respondió Daring._

"Bien" _dijo Nimble continuando con su clase,_ "Para saber la diferencia pongamos un ejemplo, si acaso debe de postre quieres servirte un cocodrilo vivo, estas ansioso por si acaso este será tu comida o tu serás la de él, a causa del suspenso que provoca lo que podría pasar, mientras-"

 _En ese momento la campana sonó, con lo cual los jóvenes comenzaron a salir del salón de clases._

"Retomaremos donde lo dejamos la próxima clase, y recuerden descansar bien" _dijo el profesor finalizando._

 ** _En el camino a la siguiente clase, Rosabella se acercó a Daring para poder hablar con el sobre lo que pasó allá dentro._**

"Hola Rosabella" **_Daring bostezó y siguió hablando,_** "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, ¿como te sientes tú?"

"¿Yo? Me siento de maravilla, no podría sentirme mejor" _respondió Daring._

"Considerando que nuevamente te dormiste en clases, es claro que te pasa algo" _dijo Rosabella._

"Solo me dormí en su clase para no dormirme en la de Rumpelstiltskin, al menos no castiga con trabajos forzados"

 ** _Rosabella miró preocupada a Daring._**

"Sabes que puedes decirme las cosas que te afectan, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé" _expresó Daring,_ "Simplemente estoy cansado, he estado trabajando casi toda la noche y apenas tengo tiempo de dormir. Con suerte he podido arreglarme en las mañanas"

"¿Acaso tiene que ver con la mafia de las hadas? Creí que su horario no afectaría tus clases"

"Y así era, pero cosas pasaron y aumentaron tanto los días como las horas de trabajo" _explicó el príncipe._

"A veces deseo que no estuvieras en esta situación" _dijo Rosabella._

"Oye, no te preocupes" _dijo mientras le tomaba las manos,_ "Yo escogí esta responsabilidad, yo me las puedo manejar solo, ¿esta bien?"

 ** _Rosabella suspiró,_** "Bien, solo cuidate"

"Lo haré, ahora será mejor que vayamos a nuestras clases, te veré al rato"

 _ **Con un beso en la mejilla Daring se marchó a su clase, con Rosabella ahora dirigiéndose a la suya.**_

* * *

 _Más tarde ese día, Rosabella se encontraba junto a Darling en su dormitorio platicando, aunque la joven con lentes no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía su amiga quien notó esto._

"Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?"

"Perdona Darling, estaba pensando"

"¿Pensando sobre qué?"

"¿Has visto como ha estado Daring últimamente?"

"Difícil el no notarlo, se le ve muy cansado y durmiéndose en varias clases. Hoy en Entrenamiento de Caballeros se durmió encima del dragón Legend, y no se despertó aunque estuviera volando"

"Si, el me contó que cambiaron su horario de trabajo con el HadaPadrino y lo tiene más apretado, apenas y puede dormir"

"Yo lo sospeché, pero no he podido hacer nada. Es demasiado terco para buscar una manera de librarse del contrato que acepto en lugar de Faybelle" _explicó Darling._

"Es que lo ve como algo que debe de hacer, una responsabilidad que cumplir y lo admiro por eso, pero eso no significa que quiero que toda su vida se afecte por ello. A la larga podría estar tan cansado que tal vez sus calificaciones bajen o quien sabe. Desearía poder hacer algo" _expresó Rosabella._

"Podríamos hablar con el HadaPadrino" _sugirió la joven Charming._

"¿Hablas de en persona?"

"Por supuesto, yo ya lo intente pero al parecer a menos que trabajes para ellos, necesitas una escolta para hablar con él"

"¿Porqué una escolta?"

"Alguna clase de acuerdo entre ellos y los gnomos que se extiende a todos, el punto es que yo podría ser tu escolta y así hablarías con el HadaPadrino y convencerlo de que aligere el trabajo de Daring"

"Esa suena como una buena idea, ¿lo intentamos esta noche?" _preguntó Rosabella_

"Cuando tú digas, solo déjame ir por mi corcel e llegaremos allí antes de que anochezca"

* * *

"Te lo dije o te lo dije, llegamos antes de que anocheciera" _dijo Darling orgullosa mientras ella y Rosabella se bajaban del su caballo, al cual ató a un establo cercano,_ "Cálmate chica, estarás segura aquí. El HadaPadrino nunca le haría daño a un caballo"

"Así que esta es. La casa del HadaPadrino" _dijo Rosabella mientras contemplaba la casa._

 ** _Era de estilo tradicional hecha de ladrillos, con varias ventanas, chimeneas y tejados marrones. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo pálido con líneas café en las ventanas y otras partes que dividen a las paredes. Es más que clara su inspiración por la arquitectura italiana._**

"¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿Tocamos o necesitamos una cita?" _preguntó Rosabella._

"Toquemos el timbre y esperemos que no estén ocupados"

 _La princesa de cabellos plateados tocó el timbre de la puerta, que hizo sonar una melodía en violín._

"¿Qué pasa si están ocupados?" _susurró Rosabella._

"No querrás que estén ocupados" _respondió Darling._

 ** _Entonces la puerta se abrió, revelando a un hada con camisa amarilla, corbata azul y un tutu._**

"¿Qué quieren?" _preguntó el hada._

"Déjame hablar a mí" _susurró para su amiga, entonces aclaró su voz_ _,_ "Mucho gusto en verlo señor. Vengo como escolta de la Señorita Beauty, y creemos que si nos lo permite sería un placer el poder tener la oportunidad del hablar con Don Fairleone sobre unos asuntos importantes"

"¿Qué clase de asuntos?"

"De la clase que sería mejor discutir adentro"

 _Viendo a ambos lados, el hada les hizo una señal para que ambas_ _entraran a la casa mientras que él cerraba silenciosamente la puerta._

"Pónganse cómodas mientras esperan a que el Señor Fairleone se desocupé, tomen té si quieren"

"Muchas gracias" _respondió Rosabella con ambas sentándose en el sofá café de la sala de estar, con lo cual el hada se retiró._

"Hasta ahora todo va bien" _dijo Darling,_ "Cuando veamos al HadaPadrino, tendrás que seguir esta serie de reglas: Mantente derecha, evita el contacto visual y nunca lo interrumpas"

"¿Sólo eso?" _preguntó la princesa._

"Ah, y cuando lo saludes dí 'Don Fairleone, estoy honrada de que me haya invitado a su hogar en este día y permitido su tan valioso tiempo'. Eso saca su lado bueno"

"Sabes mucho de esto, asusta un poco"

"La mayoría es de lo que me ha contado Daring"

"Y eso me asusta más, tampoco me agrada el hecho de que Daring este involucrado en la mafia de las hadas. Estoy preocupada por su bienestar"

"Relájate, él sabe cuidarse sólo y actualmente es un lugar muy seguro. La familia de Fairleone esta en paz con todos y sus asuntos solo tienen que ver con transporte y distribución de comidas exóticas, como mazorcas de Oz o ingredientes del País de las Maravillas" _explicó Darling._

"¿Qué no es ilegal transportar esos a menos que seas del País de las Maravillas?"

"No dije que fuera legal"

 ** _Entonces el hada de antes volvió a la sala de estar._**

"El HadaPadrino las verá ahora"

"Creo que es ahora o nunca" _**dijo Rosabella, con esto ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Don Fairleone.**_

 _ **La preocupación se sentía en el aire con cada paso que daban hacía la gran puerta de madera decorada, mientras que el hada que las acompañaba abría la puerta.**_

 _ **Su oficina era la representación de la elegancia, un piso de madera cubierta por una carpeta verde con diseños, una mesita en donde se hallaba un teléfono negro de rueda, varias repisas repletas de libros,, varias plantas, un estante en donde se exhibían fotografías de los hijos de Fairleone, un reloj y un par de jarrones; sobre esta una pintura del pueblo natal de Don.**_ _ **Con las persianas de las ventanas cerradas, las únicas fuentes de luz provenían de un par de lámparas de la habitación.**_

 _ **El mismísimo HadaPadrinose hallaba detrás de un escritorio de madera en el que se apoyaba una placa con su nombre y un comunicador, además de un gato gris con rayas acurrucado sobre esta.**_

 _ **Don Fairleone era un hada vestido en un traje negro con camisa blanca y un moño en su cuello atado a mano. Llevaba un broche de una rosa en su traje. Como todas las hadas de la familia usaba un tutu, pero este con la diferencia de ser rojo. Tenía una cara ovalada con un bigote refinado y su cabello negro con canas peinado hacia atrás.**_

"Don Fairleone, estoy honrada de que me haya invitado a su hogar en este día y permitido su tan valioso tiempo" _dijo Rosabella._

"El placer es mío, ahora ¿por qué tengo el honor de tener una princesa de su reputación en mi humilde hogar?" _dijo con un acento italiano._

"Verá, mi novio, Daring Charming, actualmente está cumpliendo un contrato de 100 años de trabajos bajo su mando. Hasta hace un tiempo no había afectado mucho como le iba a la escuela, pero ahora anda cansado todo el día, durmiéndose en las clases y estoy preocupada de que a la larga-"

"Disculpa un momento" _dijo el HadaPadrino acercándose a su comunicador,_ "Daring Charming, ven inmediatamente a mi oficina"

 _ **En cuestión de segundos, hubo un toqueteo en la puerta.**_

"Puedes pasar"

 _ **Entonces esta se abrió y Daring entró a la oficina.**_

"¿Para qué me necesita, Don Fairleone?" _preguntó y entonces se dio cuenta de las invitadas de su jefe,_ "¡¿Rosabella?! ¡¿Darling?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!"

"Estas jovencitas me están comentando de que no estas cómodo con tus condiciones laborales y que afectan tu vida personal, ¿eso es verdad?"

"Ah, señor, bueno no es necesariamente-"

"Tú sabes que una de las cosas que apreciamos aquí es la honestidad entre los nuestros" _dijo el HadaPadrino._

"Bueno, los trabajos en sí no son tan complicados, solo es el limpiar toda la casa de sótano al ático y ocasionalmente el jardín. Pero se puede decir que el tener que hacerlo todas la noches hace que me sea difícil concentrarme en la escuela, aunque según yo no es un problema tan grave" _explicó Daring nerviosamente._

 _El HadaPadrino dio un suspiro y se dirigió a las chicas_ _,_ "Sinceramente siento que es una pena que el jovencito este teniendo problemas en la escuela a causa de la deuda que tiene con nosotros, pero no veo ninguna clase de beneficio de ello. Vienen a mi casa en el día de la boda de mi hija, y me pides perdonar una deuda por nada"

"Perdone, no sabía que su hija se había casado. Felicidades" **_dijo Rosabella avergonzada por al parecer irrumpir en una fecha especial._**

"Alto, creí que dijo que ayer fue el día de la boda de su hija" _mencionó Daring._

"Yo cuando quise verlo me dijeron que era la boda de su hija" _dijo Darling._

 ** _El HadaPadrino suspiró y habló,_** "Es solo una expresión, quiero decir que están gastando mi tiempo. Pueden retirarse"

 _ **Pero justo cuando iba a echarlas, su gato en la mesa comenzó a toser.**_

"Eso no suena bonito" _dijo Darling._

"Disculpen por eso, pero el pobre Cannoli se ha estado sintiendo mal los últimos días y no se que le pasa, y eso que fuimos con los mejores veterinarios" _dijo el Señor Fairleone._

"¿Puedo verlo?" _preguntó Rosabella, solo para ser interrumpida por el hada de antes._

"Para tus corceles jovencita, ¿por qué dejaríamos que una extraña se acercara tanto al gato del jefe?"

"Ella es la mejor cuando se trata del cuidado de animales, ya sean grandes, pequeños o gigantescos. Lo que sea que le pase a su Cannoli ella lo puede curar" _mencionó Daring._

 ** _Don Fairleone lo pensó unos momentos y habló,_** "Aquí tienes, solo ten cuidado"

"Lo haré"

 _ **Con ello Rosabella tomo al gato y sacó un pequeño kit con lo que hizo una inspección, llegando a sacar un pétalo de su pelaje.**_

"Don Fairleone, ¿qué clase de plantas tiene en su jardín?"

"No mucho, algunos naranjos que yo mismo sembré y algunas begonias" **_respondió._**

"Pues esa es la causa, la begonias llegan a ser tóxicas para los gatos" **_entonces sacó un gotero y se lo aplicó en la boca al minino,_** "Dele 2 gotas dos veces al día hasta que se mejore, y asegúrese que esas begonias no estén a su alcance"

 ** _Rosabella dejo a Cannoli de nuevo en la mesa, el cual ronroneo al estar junto a su dueño._**

"Muchas gracias jovencita, no se como podría pagarte por lo que hiciste hoy"

"Tal vez pueda pensar sobre la situación de Daring, si no es mucha molestia por supuesto"

 _ **El cuarto quedo en silencio, hasta que Don Fairleone volvió a hablar.**_

"Todos retírense, necesito pensar"

 _ **Salieron de la habitación yendo a la sala de espera, en donde Daring podía hablar tranquilamente con las chicas.**_

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Creo que es algo obvio hermanito, tratamos de ayudarte"

"Oigan, se los agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mí, pero no necesito su ayuda, las cosas van bien y cumplo con mi trabajo como se debe" _explicó Daring._

"¿Y qué hay del hecho de que eres un zombi durante las clases?" _dijo Darling._

"Bueno, tal vez no he dormido de lo mejor, pero me las arreglare. Yo me metí en esto y es mi responsabilidad"

"Pero el hecho de que sea tu responsabilidad no significa que no podamos ayudarte como podamos" **_dijo Rosabella._**

"Este es algo complicado que aún no entiendo completamente, y no quiero arrastrarlas a mis problemas"

"Ya sea que nos arrastres o no, siempre estaremos contigo"

"Me siento bien al pensar que las tendré ustedes a mi lado siempre" _dijo el príncipe mientras sonreía._

 ** _Una puerta se abrió y de ella salió el HadaPadrino que finalmente había llegado a una respuesta._**

"Finalmente he llegado a una respuesta"

 _ **Todos se quedaron esperando a que dijera lo que concluyó en relación a la situación.**_

"Lo que concluí en la relación a la situación es que, aunque agradezco lo que la señorita Beauty hizo por mi y mi amado Cannoli, no es suficiente para perdonar al joven Charming de su deuda con esta familia"

 _ **La esperanza parecía irse con esas palabras, pero por suerte Don Fairleone no había terminado de hablar.**_

"Aún así, creo que la manera más justa de resolver esto es darle una oportunidad al joven para saldar su deuda completamente, aunque advierto que no será sencillo"

"Creo que vale la pena el intento" **_dijo Daring._**

"Muy bien, mañana en la noche nos dirigiremos al lugar"

"¿Podemos ir? Ya sabe, como apoyo moral" **_preguntó Rosabella._**

"Por mi no hay problema, ¿Daring?"

"Ellas me metieron en esto, creo que esta bien que estén ahí conmigo"

"Me agrada tu sentido del humor muchacho"

* * *

 _La noche siguiente Daring, Darling y Rosabella se hallaban en un auto con los ojos vendados y oídos cubiertos por algodón dentro de un auto con Don Fairleone en frente, con uno de sus empleados conduciendo._

"¿Enserio es necesario todo esto?" _preguntó Darling en voz alta._

"Una simple medida de seguridad, no saben cuantas pociones de la verdad pueden haber allá afuera"

"¿Qué dijo?"

"No sé, ¿qué dijiste tú?" _preguntó Rosabella._

"¿Qué?" _dijo Daring._

"¿Qué?"

 _ **Les ahorraré los siguientes 10 '¿Qué?', entonces el conductor dijo,**_ "Prefiero cuando también les tapamos la boca"

"Ellos son nuestros invitados, eso sería descortés"

"¿Qué?"

 _ **Luego de un largo viaje, finalmente llegaron a su destino.**_

"Ya se lo pueden quitar"

 _ **Se quitaron las vendas de los ojos y vieron que estaban dentro de un almacén con un montón de cajas, montañas de cajas, básicamente toda la parte de atrás eran cajas. Y también había un barco pirata viendo hacia las puertas.**_

"La mafia realmente ha caído bajo si ahora se dedican a la piratería" _dijo Darling._

"Ese solo es el transporte, para que no levante sospechas" _mencionó el hada que andaba conduciendo._

"Bueno muchacho, esta es una tare grande. Toda esta carga se supone que debe de estar en el barco horas antes de que amanezca y en rumbo a Nunca Jamás, si logras hacerlo entonces tu tiempo con nosotros se reducirá considerablemente" _explicó el HadaPadrino._

"¿Y qué pasa si no lo logra?" _preguntó Rosabella._

"Si no carga al menos un cuarto de todo estaremos detrás del horario y tendremos que agregarte más tiempo, ¿entendido?"

"¿No pueden usar magia para mover las cajas? Parece la solución obvia" _dijo Darling, mientras su hermano le hacía señas para que se callará._

 ** _Con la posibilidad de que te quiten esta oportunidad para saldar tus cuentas es entendible._**

"Imposible. El contenido de estas cajas es altamente inestable y no se debe transportar con magia" _dijo el HadaPadrino._

"Pero es seguro para mí, ¿verdad?" _preguntó Daring._

"Por supuesto, el jugo de emociones del País de las Maravillas nunca ha matado a nadie, aunque he escuchado que deja resaca a los piratas" _dijo el hada chofer._

"Bueno muchacho comienza a trabajar, Bobby vigila que estas dos solo den apoyo moral y no carguen ninguna caja"

"Como diga jefe" _**respondió Bobby, con lo cual vino una limusina y se llevó al HadaPadrino.**_

"Deséenme suerte" **_dijo Daring, con lo cual empezó a cargar las cajas sin problemas._**

"¡Si, tú puedes!" _**exclamaron ambas para animarlo mientras se acomodaban en unas sillas que trajo Bobby.**_

"Esto será pan comido"

* * *

 ** _Un par de horas más tarde, no todo parece tan sencillo como parecía al principio. Es en momentos como este en donde uno se pregunta que es lo que hizo para acabar en esta situación._**

 ** _Daring pensaba eso mientras continuaba cargando las cajas, que parecían no tener fin y se sentían cada vez más pesadas. Mientras que Rosabella y Darling, por ya ser tarde, igualmente estaban comenzando a cansarse. Creo que Darling ya se durmió._**

"Darling, despierta" _dijo Rosabella sacudiéndola un poco._

"¡Aceptó!" _dijo dando un salto._

"¿Qué?"

"Olvídalo, nada importante, ¿cómo va Daring?"

"Creo que ya va por un dieciseisavo del total"

* * *

 ** _Otro par de horas después, Daring no iba mucho mejor, estaba en su descanso para reponerse, pero dudo que en 5 minutos recupere todas sus fuerzas._**

"¿Cuántas cajas voy exactamente?" _preguntó Daring somnoliento._

"Ya completaste por lo menos un octavo" _respondió Bobby._

"¡¿Un octavo?! ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible? He estado trabajando toda la noche"

"No me culpes, culpa a las matemáticas. Ahora te recomiendo volver al trabajo"

 ** _Entonces Rosabella se acercó a Daring y lo tomó de las manos._**

"No te preocupes, lo lograrás" _dijo la princesa._

"Gracias, ¿puedo tener un beso de buena suerte?" _preguntó Daring._

"¿Por qué no?"

 _ **Rosabella se acercó a él y le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios. Awww.**_

"Awwww" **_dijo Bobby, al cual Darling le quedo mirando,_** "¿Qué? Me gusta el romance" **_Ella solo rodó los ojos._**

 ** _Daring volvió a su labor, ya que no le queda mucho tiempo._**

* * *

"¿Tienes un 3?"

"No, ve a pescar" **_dijo Darling a Bobby mientras jugaban las cartas._**

 _ **Daring tenía un mejor ritmo ahora mismo, pero aún así ni siquiera había llegado al cuarto estipulado.**_

"Bobby, ¿cuánto tiempo le quede a Daring?" _preguntó Rosabella._

"Déjame revi-ouch"

"Eso no suena bueno" _dijo Darling._

"Le quedan menos de 5 minutos, y apenas lleva 3 dieciseisavos de la mercancía, no lo va a lograr"

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer" _expresó Rosabella._

"Perdónenme chicas, pero no pueden interferir en su trabajo. Él debe cargar todas las cajas y a menos que puedan detener el tiempo no hay nada que-"

"Espera, ¿dijiste detener el tiempo?" _preguntó Darling._

"Si, es una clausula especial en donde dice que un apoyo puede ayudar solo si tiene capacidad de manipular el tiempo" _explicó Bobby._

"¿Y por qué no lo dijo antes?" _dijo Daring acercándose donde están._

"No hemos tenido ningún caso así antes, ¿por-" **_decía hasta que fue interrumpido por Darling._**

"No hay tiempo, Daring cierra tus ojos y ve a trabajar"

 ** _Daring acató las ordenes de su hermana, mientras que Bobby estaba confundido._**

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Solo observe"

 ** _Con ello Darling empezó a mover su cabello, y los que estaban mirando quedaron atónitos por su belleza. Todo se movía en cámara lenta para Rosabella y Bobby, pero Daring, que cerró los ojos, iba a velocidad normal._**

 ** _Darling repitió este proceso varias veces, con ello Daring cubría media hora de trabajo en 5 segundos, ya que es un efecto generalizado pero imperceptible para quienes no lo ven directamente._**

 _ **Daring tuvo un par de tropiezos ya sea que no cerró sus ojos a tiempo perdió al menos 10 segundos.**_

 _ **Antes de que Darling tuviera la oportunidad de mover su cabello otra vez, apareció Don Fairleone. Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos.**_

"Muy bien muchacho, ya se te acabó el tiempo. Veamos tus resultados"

 _ **El HadaPadrino entró al barco para revisar si las cajas estaban adentro mientras que Daring volvió con las chicas.**_

"Espero que sea suficiente" _expresó Daring._

 ** _El HadaPadrino entonces salió y se puso en frente a Daring, listo para dar los resultados._**

"No acabaste de cargar todas las cajas del almacén, pero por lo menos el 75% de la carga esta dentro del barco así que no lo veo como una pérdida, sino como una ganancia. ¡Ya te lo puedes llevar Jhonny!"

 _ **¿Había alguien ahí todo este tiempo? Como sea, el barco tomó vuelo listo para entregar su mercancía.**_

"¿Eso significa que ya no estoy en deuda con ustedes?" _preguntó Daring, con todos esperando por la respuesta._

"No exactamente, cargaste el 75%, te quitaremos el 75% de tu deuda, por lo cual solo trabajaras 25 años para nosotros"

"Algo es algo" _dijo Darling._

"Tal vez, pero eso no resuelve el hecho de que seguirás trabajando hasta tarde" _dijo Rosabella._

"En realidad, si lo hace" _dijo Bobby._

"¿De qué hablas?"

"La única razón por la que a tu novio le dieron los horarios hasta tarde era para asegurarnos de que fuera capaz de cumplir con sus deudas, con el paso del tiempo le sería más difícil y además no teníamos la garantía de que cumpliera más de 100 años, por consecuente le dimos horarios más estrictos"

"Y ahora que solo son 25 años podemos ser más flexibles. ¿Qué dices de dos días a la semana en clases y tres días en vacaciones?" **_preguntó el HadaPadrino._**

"Digo que esa es una oferta que no puedo rechazar" **_dijo Daring estrechando la mano con Don Fairleone._**

"Bien, Bobby llévalos a su escuela. Ah, y una cosa más. Asegúrate de pasar tiempo con los que amas, ellos siempre estarán junto a ti"

"Lo haré" **_dijo mientras abrazaba a Rosabella y a su hermana._**

"Muy bien, pónganse las vendas y las orejeras y suban al auto"

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, el profesor Jack B. Nimble continuaba con su clase con todos los estudiantes poniendo atención.**_

"Y esa es la razón por la cual no deben considerar a los cocodrilos como postre, ¿alguna pregunta?"

 _ **Miró por el salón y noto algo inusual. Daring, Darling y Rosabella se encontraban durmiendo.**_

 ** _Por esta ocasión decidió no despertarlos, ya que claramente se ven en necesidad de un descanso, pero cuando acabará la clase habría una tarea especial para los bellos durmientes._**

* * *

Y así tenemos esta historia, claramente con referencias al Padrino, y fue realmente divertido de escribir. Quédense y sigan leyendo por que la siguiente historia cambiara el status quo, y tendrá a uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Que les vaya bien y los leo luego.

PD: Para quienes no lo saben, Darling al mover su cabello literalmente detiene el tiempo, los que no lo ven cuando lo hace no son afectados. Esto al parecer pasó en los libros y lo adopte aquí, la razón: pienso que es genial.


End file.
